Strange Bottle
by Hitsuhinax1
Summary: Hinamori meets a traveling merchant who gives her a small glass bottle with sparking red sand. The bottle spills revealing a boy with black hair and red eyes who plans to help Hinamori find her true love. Will Hitsugaya be her one and only, True love! Hitsugaya x Hinamori
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Hello Hitsugaya &amp; Hinamori fan readers out there! Yes, a new fan fiction! I was going to post this tomorrow but, since my others are about to end their stories...Might as well start this! This will be my 11th fanfiction and as always it'll be about Hitsugaya and Hinamori! I want to take a moment to thank everyone who read/reviewed/add to favorites or followed my fanfictions. You guys are the best and I couldn't have come this far making these stories without you guys, you guys are my fanfiction family and I love you all! Please continue to look after me and my stories like you always have :) Thank you! Please enjoy my 11th fanfiction and as always STAY AWESOMEEEEEEE! P.S: This fanfiction will be updated every **Tuesdays &amp; Thursdays! **Please NO FLAMES****

**Synopsis: **Hinamori meets a traveling merchant who gives her a small glass bottle with sparking red sand. The bottle spills revealing a boy with black hair and red eyes who plans to help Hinamori find her true love. Will Hitsugaya be her one and only, True love?! Hitsugaya x Hinamori

**Spotlight story: **"The Two Hitsugaya &amp; Hinamori"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

**Strange Bottle**

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 1: Strange Bottle**

Soft warm breezes flow against her dark brown hair while the 5th division vice-captain quietly reads a book on a hill near soul society under a tree. Taking a break from her paperwork she decided to read her book at her favorite spot.

Smiling as she reads, Hinamori hears something drop nearby. "Hm? What was that?" Hinamori looks around to find where the sound came from. Placing her book down, she leans over and looks behind the tree.

A small cart with a man trying to put a crate back onto his cart. Hinamori quickly stood up and rushed over towards the traveler who wore a hat and a red scarf.

"Do you need some help?" Hinamori called out as the man struggling to get the wooden carte back on the cart with a black bull. He hears someone and turns his head looking at the young girl rush towards him. The man smiles "Oh thank you!" They both grab the crate and place it carefully on the cart. The man bows his head "thank you so much for your help!" he thanked her.

Lifting his head up, the man had red hair and green eyes. Hinamori smiled "It's no problem!" He looked at the brown haired girl "You are very kind hearted to help a stranger like me."

Hinamori waved her hands in front of her "I-It's really nothing! You looked like you were having a hard time with the crate." She saw the crate's lid was slightly opened and a small glimpse what was inside the crate what seemed to be small glass bottles with some hay inside.

The man looking at the crate and smiled "See something interesting, young lady?" as he slowly opened the crate reveling bottles of different colored sparking sand inside. The bottles were all in different shapes and sizes. Glittered under the sun as they reflected off Hinamori's eyes.

"Wow...They're so beautiful!" Hinamori said as the man smiled "Why, thank you...These are special bottles, my own creations." There was one slot empty in the crate as Hinamori looked around and saw one bottle on the floor.

Hinamori gently picked up the bottle, it was in a small round shaped glass bottle with red sand inside it. "Oh, this one must of fell out..." she handed the bottle as the merchant looked at it and chuckled "Oh, haha that is very interesting...This one rarely ever comes out of the crate."

He took both hands and held Hinamori's hand with the bottle in her palms "Take it, please as a token for helping me."

Removing his hands away, Hinamori looked at the bottle "this is…for me?" The traveler nodded "Yes…I am a traveling merchant and this is a very special product! I hope this will help you as you have helped me."

She smiled "It's so pretty…Thank you! Please be safe during your travels" She bowed as the traveler bowed back "You are too kind…Thank you." Hinamori returned back to her hill and watched the traveler ride on his cart and disappear into the distance.

Looking down at the red sand, curious what could be inside…

"Hinamori" a voice called her as Hinamori jumped from the sudden call "Kya!" turning around to see her childhood friend with his arms crossed looking at her.

"Mou! You scared me Shiro-chan!" Hinamori holding onto her chest. "You get scared too easily…You should already recognize my reiatsu" he said. Hinamori pouted, what he said was true but all of the captains always appearing out of nowhere.

Noticed something in her hand "What's that in your hand?" Hitsugaya asked, she looked down and opened her hand showing the glass bottle "I don't know…I helped a traveler and he gave me this as a thank you gift!"

"You received a gift from a stranger…?" Hitsugaya giving an annoyed face as he took the bottle from her hands to examine it carefully. Simply tossing it back to her, Hinamori caught it in her hands "Throw that junk away…You don't even know what it is" he said harshly.

"That's so mean Shiro-chan! I think it's beautiful..." Hinamori said as she tightly held the small glass bottle "Wait…Why are you here anyways Shiro-chan?"

Hitsugaya quickly turned his head away from her "…You weren't in your office so; I thought you would probably be here like you always are." Truthfully, he came to visit her while he had time…

He laid down on the grass under the tree and let out a yawn "I'm going to take a nap a little bit…Wake me up within a few minutes." Closing his eyes with his arms behind his head. Hinamori smiled and placed the bottle in her pocket. Sitting next to her childhood friend and continued to read her book quietly as he took a nap next to her.

Inside her pocket, the lid of the bottle began to leak as the red sand slowly flowed out of her pocket and onto the grass…

Moments later, Hinamori finished a chapter of her book and looked at her childhood friend sleeping peacefully. She smiled as she softly brushed his white hair bangs away from his face "Shiro-chan?"

There was no reply, Hinamori gently touched his face "Shiro-chan, it's time to wake up" she called him again as he let out a moan. Slowly sitting up, he was still tried but the nap was exactly what he needed.

Feeling the soft breeze he looked at Hinamori "I can understand why you like this spot so much…"

"It's nice, right? You should come here more often too" she said smiling. They sat there for another minute as Hitsugaya slowly stood up "I better get back to work" he sighed "Matsumoto better be there working on paperwork when I get there…."

Hinamori let out a small laugh "have a good day Shiro-chan!" He looked down at her "Are you sure you'll be okay…Alone here?" concern for his childhood friend, she nodded "Don't worry; no one really comes around here and I'll be leaving soon."

"…Okay, I'll see you later" he walked down the hill while Hinamori waved at him. Hitsugaya raised a hand good bye to her as well and left.

Hinamori let out a yawn and closed her eyes _'maybe I'll…Take a small nap too…'_ slowly she drifted away as the leaves gently blew in the wind creating a peaceful and soothing sound.

It was slowly getting dark as the skies began to slowly turn light orange. A shadow hoovered above the sleeping brown haired girl as the shadow kneel down besides her. Hinamori felt someone put a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her.

"Hey" a voice said.

Hinamori heard the voice_ 'Shiro-chan…?'_ as she slowly opened her eyes. She thought it was her childhood friend but it was a boy kneeling down with his hand on her shoulder, looking at the boy he had black hair and dark red glowing eyes. He was dressed in a long hooded black coat with black pants.

"You're going to catch a cold if you stay here any longer…" he said as Hinamori slowly sat up. "Oh, I must have dozed off…" rubbing her eyes and let out a yawn.

"I guess you are the one who opened the bottle, thank you for opening me" the boy said as he slowly stood up. Hinamori blinked "Excuse me? Opened...?" He looked at her and arched his eyebrow "You opened the bottle…Right?"

Hinamori put her hand in her pockets and pulled out the bottle. The bottle was opened with the cork on the grassy floor and the red sand was gone. Hinamori's eyes widen as she placed her hand inside her pocket to see if there was any sand "The sand it's gone…The bottle, y-you were inside it!?"

He nodded with a smile as he put his hand over heart "Yes, my name is Vayu" he bowed towards her "At your service… Miss Hinamori Momo."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Hello there everyone! "HUH!? I thought you were updating only Wednesdays!?" I know, I said I would be only updating on Wednesdays but I felt pretty bad only updating once a week so, changing it to Tuesdays &amp; Thursdays! Because my viewers deserve the best of the best ;) Serious you guys *Watery eyes* you guys are like TEH BEST...Oh and yes, if you noticed some old the fanfictions I wrote got themselves new covers! I thought it might be a good chance to change their covers don't you think so? Only the covers changed, not the stories! Thank you for all your views and reviews! :) Stay AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

**StephenRockers16, leafpool5, whitealmond, Elemental Mayhem, gamma2015**

**whitealmond: **Hehehehe, oh whitealmond you always know how to make me smile! I've watched a ton of anime and movies, always filled with inspiration. This might sound "weird" but sometimes I have dreams and when I wake up it's like "I should totally write about this!" LOL. My mind is mostly active during the night, that's why I update in the mornings :D OH! And music helps me A LOT! *Hugz* whitealmond you are so amazing, thank you for the view/review! Really means a lot to me :) Love you lots!

**Ann:** Thank you so much for reading all of my stories! Wow, I am honored! I hope I will continue to have your support and your views! I'm glad my stories are to your satisfaction and of course, please look forward to more updates! *Hugz* THANK YOU!

**Spotlight story: **"Werewolf Academy" -COMPLETED!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

**Strange Bottle**

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 2: The boy who came from the bottle**

On the hill, the 5th division vice-captain sitting on the grass in complete shock as black haired boy standing in front of her and in her hand was an empty glass bottle.

Waving his hand in front of the brown haired girl "Hello? Miss Hinamori?" Unmoved by the call, Hinamori couldn't believe that the boy in front of her came from the small bottle the traveling merchant gave to her.

Snapping back into reality, she shook her head and rubbed her eyes "Oh god…This isn't happening, I must be still sleeping!" Refusing to believe what is happening, shutting her eyes tightly and trying to wake herself up.

Vayu keeled down in front of her "Nope, this is real." He looked at her who refused to open her eyes; he placed a hand on top of her head gently. Hinamori opened her eyes to the touch and looked at the boy.

Hinamori looked into the boy's dark red glowing eyes "This…This really isn't a dream…" she said quietly. He let out a soft smile "You got that right…" he removed his hand and gave a chuckle. Hinamori carefully examine the boy "So…What are you?"

"Well…I can tell you what I am not, I'm not human or a soul" he said as he sat down on the grass with Hinamori.

"I don't understand what's going on…How is it possible you came out from this bottle!?" Hinamori looked at the bottle "Maybe Shiro-chan is right…I should never take stuff from strangers."

A red vein popped from Vayu's forehead from the comment **"HEY!** You're the one who brought a bottle from a random weird stranger without knowing- Wait…You didn't buy the bottle?" He looked at the girl, Hinamori shook her head "I didn't buy anything, I helped a man with red hair and he gave me this bottle…"

"Really…?" Vayu looked at the girl who was telling the truth and let out a sigh "You must be someone Mikage really liked to just give you the bottle for free."

"M..Mikage?" Hinamori questioned.

Vayu nodded "Yep, he is the guy who gave the bottle to you. He calls himself a traveling merchant…I guess you can call him that."

"He is the one who created me and a few others. He sells bottles to people who are looking for current things like money, wisdom and happiness…Even things you never knew you needed" Vayu said.

Hinamori thought about it carefully, the stranger didn't look like any ordinary traveler "So…If he sells bottles like that, which bottle are you?"

He looked at her and let out a bright smile "True love."

Her face blew up bright red as Hinamori lifted the bottle towards him "P-P-Please go back inside!" She pushed the bottle towards him as he resisted "HEY! HEY! Stop it, you crazy girl!"

"N-NO! You can just go back in the bottle and I'll give you back to Mikage-san!" Hinamori trying to push the strange boy back into his bottle. "It doesn't work like that, I can't just go back in the bottle in till you've found your true love! Stop!" he said as he held Hinamori's arms who was struggling to get the strange boy back inside the glass bottle.

After moments of struggling and trying to force the boy back in the bottle, Hinamori and Vayu was completely exhausted. "Y-You were serious…You can't get back inside the bottle…" Hinamori said with the bottle in her hand still.

Vayu on the grassy floor exhausted from keeping the bottle away "Never knew a girl like you could be so violent…I told you so many times, now you believe me!?" he snapped and was panting.

Hinamori sitting the floor "I'm sorry…" Vayu looked at the brown haired girl and sat up "its fine…I guess this was all bit shocking. I'm sorry too for yelling…" apologizing and rubbing the back of his head.

Hinamori looked at him "You said…You weren't human or a soul, how come you look…"

"…Normal?" cutting her off before she could finish. He sighed "We take form of the person who opened us, so since you opened me…I look like this and we are the same age as well. Mikage made it like this so; it'll be easier for us to approach our customers."

Hinamori looked at him, he was right. He looked around her age maybe 3-4 years older than her "You really do look like my age…Wow, and so…What happens after you completed your task?"

He looked at her and smirked "You really are a curious one, aren't you? Well…Once we complete the task we seal the deal and return back to my creator which is Mikage to sell to someone who needs me."

"Mikage doesn't sell his bottles to anyone either…Even if they have all the money in the world, he only gives them to the people who really need it or in your case...Likes" Vayu said.

Fascinated at the boy with bright eyes "So…Are you the only one who can find true love?" she asked. "Yep, I'm one of his rarest bottles. One of a kind!" he said with a smile as he pointed at himself proudly.

"So Miss Hinamori, is there someone you like or in love with?" he asked bluntly, Hinamori's face flushed bright red. Vayu smirked at her reaction "So you do like someone…I guess my job is going to be easier than we expected. Since you wanted to get rid of me anyways…"

Hinamori let out a hesitant nervous laugh, Vayu shrugged "its fine I don't want to be killed by my own bottle from such a violent girl anyways."

"Mou! Stop calling me violent, I said I was sorry!" Hinamori pouted.

Crossing his arms and giving a stern face towards her "Uh huh…Says the girl who is still holding the bottle in her hands. You might try again behind my back or something."

Without realizing, Hinamori looked down at the bottle in her hands and quickly tucked it away in her robes "There, I promise I won't...Truce?" Hinamori brought her hand out towards him.

He looked at the hand "Truce" he shook her hand as an agreement.

Releasing the hand, he crossed his arms "So, back to schedule…Who is the guy you like?" Hinamori blushed as she fiddled with her fingers "Well…I don't know if he feels the same way about me…"

Vayu stood up from the grass and put his hands in his long coat "…Is it the guy who was here? The one with white spiky hair?"

Hinamori's eyes widen as her cheeks began to become red, she had never told anyone before and she was completely shocked how he could figure it out without know who she was.

She nodded nervously "…But, how did you know?"

Vayu standing on the hill looking at Soul Society "It's too easy to read from your expression, how you watched him sleep next to you and how you would look at him…"

"But…There's something you need to know" he said. There was a soft breeze blowing covering his eyes with his hair "I can see invisible lines that show me if that person is your true love or not…"

Slowly, Vayu turned his head and looked down at Hinamori with his red glowing eyes "…And that guy isn't showing any."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Hello Hitsugaya and Hinamori fanfiction readers out there! I hope everyone is enjoying their week and tomorrow is FRIDAY! Yessss...Need more of them weekends LOL. I could never get enough of Horror movies! I LOVE SCARY MOVIES- Hands down, my favorite is "The Grudge" I'm serious! It's so creepy...I love it! I always imagine if something like that was to happen to me in real life, I probably wouldn't know how to react. Probably something like..."OH MY GOD! You're so SCARY! WHAT ARE YOU!?" ...Something like that, yes HUGE fan right here *Points at self* Horror of Horrors...LOL. Anyways I hope you all have a good weekend, STAY AWESOME EVERYONEEEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

**PS Im Human**

**Spotlight story: **"Tea Club"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

**Strange Bottle**

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 3: Red Line**

The warm breeze brushed against the brown girl's cheek as she looked at the boy looking down at her with his hands in his black coat pockets. "Hitsugaya-kun isn't my true love…?" Hinamori asked, he shook his head "I didn't see a line connected to him…"

She felt her heart sink down and slowly lowering her head. He looked at her as her eyes were filled with sadness and rubbed the back of his neck "But, don't worry… Things can always change, if you really wish for this guy to be your true love I'll help you."

Hinamori lifted her head up with brightened eyes "You…You can help me?"

He smiled "That's why I'm here, right? Who knows, maybe there is a line but it could be that you just recently opened me so my vision is still adjusting to your love line…"

Feeling her hopes return she smiled, he looked at her a smiled as well "Don't worry, you can count on me! I was created for these types of situations" he said with confidence.

Vayu looked up at the orange sky as his eyes began to have a low glow "It's getting pretty late…" Hinamori agreed, slowly stood up and brushed her pants "I better go…Ah! But, you need a place to stay."

Shaking his head "Don't worry about me. Remember, I'm not living so I don't sleep or eat" he said with a soft smiled "But, thank you anyways I'll be fine, Miss Hinamori."

"...Right, I completely forgot that you look so much like us" Hinamori said, he nodded "I know. If you need to find me, I'll be here and we'll work on trying to get the guy to be your true love tomorrow."

She nodded "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow! Good night!" she waved good bye and walked down the hill. Vayu looked at her leave and enter back into Soul Society.

As the skies darken, his red eyes softly glowed under the shade of the tree "Guess I can walk around to adjust my eyes…" he slowly walked down the hill and he walked towards Soul Society.

Hinamori exhausted as her head lowered "I still can't believe that this is happening…So Vayu is kind of like a true love finder?" she quietly said to herself. Not paying attention she where she was going, her head bumped into someone as she lifted her head up.

Meeting her eyes with his turquoise eyes, it was her childhood friend. "S-Shiro-chan!" startled how close their faces were, she took a step back. He crossed his arms "its Hitsugaya Taicho..."

Hitsugaya looked at her; she seems she had a lot on her mind. "Is something wrong Hinamori? You seem a little off…" he asked, Hinamori trying to hide her pink cheeks and shook her head "No no, nothing is wrong! Sorry, I need to go!" Quickly she passed by him and walked away.

Looking back at his childhood friend walking away, he couldn't help feel concerned…

Hitsugaya turned his head forward, a boy with black hair passed by him almost brushing shoulder to shoulder. Hitsugaya turned back seeing the back of the boy wearing a long black hooded coat and black pants walk away.

Something felt different; Hitsugaya couldn't feel his reiatsu or anything as if he was a walking ghost wandering around. As he was about to pursue the boy, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Taicho!? What are you doing here?" Matsumoto said cheerfully.

He saw his vice-captain and turned back to see the boy, but he was already gone. "Nothing…Just passing through, what are you doing here?" Hitsugaya asked. She placed a hand on her hip "Well I was heading over to Momo-chan to have some dinner together! Want to join us?"

There was no reply; the young captain was focusing on something else. "Taicho?" Matsumoto called out, Hitsugaya snapped back into reality "No it's okay…I need to go anyways." as he continued to walk away from his vice-captain.

"Hmm…Wonder what's wrong with Taicho?" she shrugged "Oh well, I hope Momo-chan wants to come out!" Matsumoto walking towards her friend's division.

Vayu watching from the distance under the shadows with his low glowing eyes watching the young captain walk away. A faint almost transparent red ribbon was lingering on the wrist of the captain.

"Hmmm I guess the line is slightly there…" he said quietly to himself as he crossed his arms "…But, not fully." He chuckled with amusement "Pretty strong as well to sense me…Probably already knows I'm different."

In the 5th division district, Hinamori arriving to her private quarter and let out a sigh "What a day…"

**"Momo-chaaaan!"** someone called her from the distance as Hinamori turned her head and saw her best friend waving and running towards her. "Ah Rangiku-san! Good evening" she smiled and waved.

"Hey, let's have a girl's day and have some dinner together!" She winked, Hinamori thought about it and nodded. Matsumoto smiled "Let's get going!"

Walking around the village, they couldn't choose a restaurant to eat from. "Wow…I want to eat at all of them!" Matsumoto cheerfully said. Hinamori looking around as well "It's so busy tonight…"

Matsumoto looking over her shoulders and saw a boy stand out the most from the rest of the people. He seemed to be following them as she leaned towards Hinamori's ear "Hey, I think you have a secret admirer!" she whispered.

"E-Eh?" Hinamori quickly looking around "Who?"

As Matsumoto was about to point at the boy behind them, he was gone. She blinked and scanned her eyes around to see where the boy went. "Rangiku-san?" Hinamori called out.

"Hmm…That's weird. I could have sworn he was following us..." she shrugged "Oh well, HEY! Let's eat here! I heard they got the BEST katsu in the whole village" It was a Katsu house. They went inside as the waitress showed them their table; they ordered their food and waited.

"Can't wait, I'm so hungry!" Matsumoto said "So how was your day Momo-chan?" Hinamori looked at her friend nervously "It was…Strange."

Matsumoto arched an eyebrow "…Strange? Why, what happened?"

"Well…" Hinamori began fiddling with her fingers "Erm...Rangiku-san? Is there such thing as…True love?" Matsumoto's face quickly smiled widely "Oooh? And where is this question coming from?" she knew her captain went to go visit Hinamori in the afternoon.

"It's because…Never mind. You're going to think I'm crazy or something" she said. "Oh come on! Tell me, I promise I won't think you're crazy!" Anxious what her friend was talking about, hoping her captain made a move on her.

While they sat on the table patently waiting for their food to come, Hinamori slowly told her what happened in the afternoon with the traveling merchant and the strange bottle she received from him. As Hinamori was talking, Matsumoto's face slowly turned blank.

"…And so, that's what happened" Hinamori finishing her story as Matsumoto sat there quietly. Suddenly, she burst into laughing holding her sides **"Ahahaha!** That's so funny Momo-chan! A guy coming out of a bottle and helping you find your true love!? Oh god that is hilarious…Wait in till Taicho hears about this!"

Hinamori completely embarrassed "I-It's true Rangiku-san and please don't tell Hitsugaya-kun! PLEASE!" she pleaded as Matsumoto continued to laugh out loud in the restaurant.

"Hahaha Okay okay" trying to contain herself from laughing and wiping away the tear in the corner of her eye "If you say is true…That a boy came out of a bottle to find your true love, where is he? Honestly, it sounds ridiculous!"

"Oh really?" a annoyed voice said next to her "Tell me…How does it sound ridiculous?"

Matsumoto and Hinamori turned their head and looked up to see a boy standing by their table looking down at them with his red eyes. Hinamori's eyes widen "…V-Vayu!?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Hello Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans out there! Happy Tuesday, I really do hope everyone is enjoying their week and staying safe! Been really busy this week but will always update on time as I promised. Seriously, talk about allergies...Ah that's spring for you. LOL Running noses with sneezes...Gotta love spring where nature hates you. That jerk. LOL XD But, thank you everyone for your views and reviews! You guys always know how to make my day amazing...Serious AMAZING- I don't how happy I could express my feelings for you guys! Love you all and I shall see you on Thursday for the next update, in till then...STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

**Chilly292, lahtrevaskis, Mugipyon &amp; Randomrocklee**

**StephenRockers16:** Yeah zombieland was pretty funny, twinkies ahaha XD hilarious. Thank you for your views! Really means a lot and your support as well! *BIG HUG!*

**Spotlight story: **"Tea Club" - COMPLETED!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

**Strange Bottle**

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 4: The Meeting**

Mouth wide open as they sat there speechlessly looking at the black haired boy with red eyes. Matsumoto suddenly burst **"AH!** You're that boy from before!" She pointed at him. "Eh!? Rangiku-san, when did you meet Vayu!?" Hinamori completely in shock as well.

Turning her head to her friend"You know this boy!? I don't know him but, he was the one following us, like a little stalker!" A red vain appeared on the boy's forehead as he glared down at the busty shinigami "…Stalker!? Why would anyone be following you…**Hag."**

Matsumoto stood up from her seat hearing the rude comment "Why...You LITTLE BRAT! **WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"**

"Erm…Please calm down, both of you" Hinamori trying to calm them down in between them as lightning clashed with one another, giving each other death glares. The atmosphere turned dark around the table.

**"Heh!** Little boys should listen to their superiors and know how true beauty looks like" Matsumoto chuckled with a menacing voice. "Oh really? Well, I never knew true beauty can still be single at such old age…" Vayu snapped back arrogantly. This was clearly war between them.

**"GAH!** You disrespectful little brat! Just who in the world is this, Momo-chan!?" Matsumoto looking at her friend as Hinamori let out a hesitant laugh "Hehe…Rangiku-san, he was the one I was talking about…The one who came out of the strange bottle…"

Matsumoto looked at her friend and back at the boy "…What? Seriously?"

She nodded as Vayu looked at her with an annoyed expression. "You really weren't kidding…" Matsumoto slowly fell back on her seat looking at the boy. He clearly wasn't around from here and finally realized her friend was telling her the truth.

After moments of explaining to her friend with the boy sitting next to Hinamori, Matsumoto's head was about to explode with the new information "Okay okay…Wait a minute, you help people find their true love by seeing a red line connected to them?"

He nodded, Matsumoto scratched her head "Wow…How come I never heard of this before!?"

"Like I said before, Mikage doesn't sell us to anyone…I'll be shocked if you even knew about us" he sighed with his arms crossed "Besides…This is my first time here."

"Really?" Hinamori asked, he nodded "Yeah, I mean I heard about Shinigamis…Never worked with them before, you're my first."

"Hey hey, can you see my line as well?" Matsumoto asked curiously as she pointed at herself. Shaking his head to the side "No, I am only allowed to see Miss Hinamori's lines since she is the one who opened the bottle. I am only connected to see her love lines" he replied.

"Tsk! Man…I need to get my hands on one of those strange bottles, might help me become a billionaire or the most beautiful goddess ever!" Matsumoto said as she noticed his eyes, they were slightly glowing red "Hey…Why is your eyes glowing?"

Vayu scratched the corner of his eye "It's similar to a cat's eyes, helps me see the red lines during the night and day…" Now Matsumoto was curious about the boy and fascinated. Hinamori was listening as well; she never knew the world was filled with strange magic and wonder.

The girls continued to have their dinner with the strange guest and talked. Learning more about himself and his creator, Mikage. The fight between the busty vice-captain and the black haired boy was long lost and forgotten.

**"HAhaha!** Momo-chan! You tried to put him back into his bottle with force?!" Matsumoto laughed as Hinamori blushed from the embarrassing moment when they first met. Vayu nodded "she kept jabbing the bottle onto my head...I thought my skull was going to break."

"Mou! I was panicking!" Hinamori said with her face filled with embarrassment. Matsumoto laughed harder holding on her sides "HAHAHa Oh god Momo-chan, I never knew you had it in you to do something SO bold!" Matsumoto always knew Hinamori was kind and sweet but never to the point she would attack someone with a glass bottle.

Vayu glanced over to the other table where a group of female shinigamis sat down and giggled while they looked at him. The whispered and looked at him, confused Vayu arched an eyebrow "Why are they looking at me like that...?"

"Hehe, what are you talking about?" Matsumoto still trying to stop laughing as she saw the table and saw the girls "Ooooh...Look at you, Mr. Popular already! Hehehe, looks like you're being checked out!"

Vayu looked at the girls again "...Checked out? Why?" Matsumoto winked at him "probably cause you cute-looking! Honestly, you're not too bad looking." Vayu looked at the girls and simply ignored them_ 'How stupid...I'm not even a living soul or anything. They aren't even looking for true love either'_ he said to himself knowing the girls only liked him because how he looked, not bothering to know his name or personality...Or even knowing what he is.

Letting out a small quiet sigh _'no one seems to be looking for their true love anymore...'_ he glanced towards Hinamori who was smiling towards Matsumoto. He let out a soft smile _'...At least, all hope isn't lost.'_

"But hey, this must be a sign you and Taicho belong together!" Matsumoto cheerfully said as Vayu looked at the busty vice-captain.

"You know already Miss Hinamori is in love with the young captain?" Vayu asked, Matsumoto nodded "Of course, I knew it WAY before you even came out of that bottle! It was way too obvious."

Hinamori's cheeks turned red "Mou…Rangiku-san!"

"What? its fine, he's here to help you right?!" She smiled as she teased her "So Taicho has the line connecting, which is good!"

He shook his head "Like I said, it's not fully…It's there but, not enough to be her true love. It needs to be a solid red line in order for him to become Miss Hinamori's true love." Matsumoto scratched her chin "So…What can we do to make it solid?"

"Well…" He looked at the brown haired girl "He needs to realize his true feelings; it seems he isn't too sure about them…Miss Hinamori, you're the same too. Both of you are holding back about your feelings for each other."

Hinamori looked down at the tea cup "…I-I just don't want to ruin our friendship we have, that's all…" she quietly said.

"Do you love him?" he asked in a serious tone.

She lifted her head up and looked at the boy sitting next to her. His red glowing eyes looked like the red sand that was sparking when it was still inside the bottle. She nodded softly "…I do."

"Then don't hold back, I need you to promise me that…" he asked.

Hinamori looked at him and her friend who was smiling "Okay…I won't hold back anymore. I promise." Matsumoto squealed "Way to go Momo-chan! Don't worry, I want to help too!"

She smiled "Rangiku-san...Thank you!" she never felt so relief as a huge weight just lifted off her chest. They continued their night soon; it was time to go home. Waving good bye to the girls, Vayu decided to take a walk alone in Soul Society.

Under the full moon, his path was lightening by the moonlight. Looking up at the stars and seeing his own breath fog to the skies "So that guy is a captain, interesting for such a young guy to be a captain…Must be skilled as well."

Putting his hands in his pockets, he continued to walk as he left the walls and headed up the hill with the tree. Under the tree, he looked at Soul Society with his low glowing red eyes as cold wind blew against the tree.

"Is there something I can help you with…Captain?" Vayu said as he looked over his shoulder.

Slowly, behind the tree a white haired captain shows himself looking at the boy "You knew I was here even with my reiatsu hidden…How?"

With a smirk "…I have my ways" his eyes began to glow seeing the faint red ribbon around his wrist. Hitsugaya glaring at the boy, unable to sense his reiatsu or any form of energy. He sensed a small part of his childhood friend's reiatsu inside him and stood his ground "…Who and what are you?" he asked in a low tone of voice.

The black haired boy turned around slowly as his hands were still in his coat pocket "Who and what I am…Is none of your concern, not yet at least."

Aggravated by the comment, Hitsugaya put a hand on his sword "This is going to be the last time I'm going to ask…What are you?" Vayu stood there unmoved by the captain's threat "I'm not your enemy, Captain…"

Hitsugaya let out a chuckle "Heh. You think I'm going to believe that to an empty soul?" Vayu's eyes began to glow brighter, clearly angry by the rude comment.

Soon, Hitsugaya unsheathed his sword and attacked. Vayu quickly dodged and jumped back to gain some distance. Looking at the captain, he let out a smirk and quickly disappeared.

"What-!" Hitsugaya looking around to find the boy; He was already gone, lowering his sword to the ground. Alone on the hill, he gripped his sword tightly "Who is the world was that…And why does he have Hinamori's reiatsu?" he questioned himself as he heard the tree branches sway in the wind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **Hello everyone! It's Thursday, you know what that means...Update time! And best part it's Friday tomorrow, which is a win-win for all of us! How time really files...Already March!? Stahp timeee...LOL. Strange how you think about life, you think about those embarrassing yet unforgettable memories you had. When I had a HUGE crush on someone, I would never say how I felt- even thought in my mind was _"I like you I like you I like you I like you..."_ but, the words that came out was..."You're a dork." Humans. LOL. But hey- you learn from it right? Actually...I'm still like that. Crap FAIL. You guys better have a great weekend or else, I'm call you guys dorks LOL...STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"Werewolf academy"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

**Strange Bottle**

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 5: Friend or Foe?**

Making her way to her favorite spot, it was early in the morning as she reached her destination. Looking around, she saw no one. Hinamori looked behind the tree and out on the green grassy fields "Hmm…Where could he be?" she said to herself. _'Maybe he went to go somewhere...?'_ she heard something rustling in the tree above her.

Suddenly, someone jumped out of the tree behind her causing the girl to jump from the startling sound. **"KYA!"** She scream as she quickly took a step back and saw the black haired boy with a dumb fold look.

"Are you sure you're a vice-captain? You sure get scared easily…" The boy with low red glowing eyes said with a few leaves falling above him as he looked at the brown haired girl on the grassy floor.

Holding her chest preventing from getting a heart attack "Mou! Anyone would get scared if they thought they were alone and someone just jumped out of nowhere!" Hinamori looked up and realized he was in the tree the whole time. Vayu put his hands in his pockets "You know, yesterday night the guy you're in love with came by…" he said watching the brown hair slowly standing up.

Hinamori's eyes widen as she was brushing her pants "...Hitsugaya-kun? Here?"

He nodded "Yeah, seems to be following your reiatsu that's inside me…He probably just thought it was you or something. Clearly, he doesn't like my presence being around here…" he looked at Hinamori with serious eyes.

"Did Hitsugaya-kun say something to you?" concerned about her friend and how he would react to this situation. She knew her childhood friend is always on guard and caution when it comes to meeting strangers who aren't from here. He is a captain for a reason...

Vayu looked and Hinamori and shook his head "No…He didn't" Lying about the incident last night, he leaned his back against the tree's trunk "…Don't worry; he doesn't know who I am anyways. You probably would be freaking out if I told him the truth."

"Of course I would! But thank you for not telling him, I don't want him to think I'm desperate…Besides this was all an accident!" Hinamori's face blushed. Vayu giving a stern look "You make it sound like it's my fault…Next time, you should be careful with stuff if you don't know what's inside!"

Ignoring the black haired boy, she looked over at Soul Society as they heard the gongs ringing. "Uh oh…I better get going!" she said as Vayu sighed and shooing the brown girl away with his hand "Yeah yeah…Miss Vice-captain."

Hinamori quickly left the hill; leaving Vayu alone watching her leave "This is going to take longer than I thought…" he said to himself, there wasn't enough interaction between the white haired captain and Hinamori. He had to think of something quickly...

If this keeps up, the line will always stay the same forever without any progress and he would have to stay like this forever. Kissing his teeth "Tsk…Guess, I better get to work if I want to get back to Mikage.'

* * *

In the 10th division, a constant popping sound occurred as the white captain was up to his wits. The busty vice-captain laying on the sofa, slowly chewed a pink colored soft gum as she blew another bubble.

**-POP!-**

Suddenly the white captain snapped his brush in half with one hand **"MATSUMOTO! SPIT THAT GUM OUT,** **NOW!"** he roared causing Matsumoto to be in shock and accidently swallowed her gum.

Matsumoto quickly got up and coughed, it was too late the gum was gone "AH Taicho! You scared me, I swallowed the gum!"

"Good, now get back to work" he harshly replied back as he opened his drawer and pulled out a new brush. Matsumoto laid back down on the sofa "But Taicho, now that gum is going to stay in my stomach for years!"

There was no reply; he didn't care if the gum stayed forever in her stomach.

Matsumoto sighed as she slowly picked up her brush and work on the paperwork slowly; her work speed was slower than a snail as she rested her elbow on her knee and her chin resting on her palm.

Taking a deep sigh_ 'I don't know **why** I keep trying…'_ Hitsugaya thought to himself, lost in his thoughts of yesterday night. Still curious who the boy was and why he would have the same reiatsu as his childhood friend.

Something wasn't right about the boy last time, suddenly sensed Hinamori's reiatsu nearby. Turning around and looked out the window. He didn't see Hinamori but a boy wearing a black long coat who seemed to be looking around carefully.

Hitsugaya's eyes widen, it was the same boy from last night. Without hesitation, Hitsugaya shumpo out the window towards the boy. Matsumoto turned her head around "…Taicho? Hm where did he go?" seeing the empty desk with her captain missing.

Vayu looking around as he watched other shinigamis passing by him, he was looking if anyone else was Hinamori's true love.

_'Hmm…I guess there are some other than the captain…'_ Vayu looking around suddenly, a white haired captain appeared in front of him. A faint red line appeared around the captain's wrist, Vayu unmoved by his appearance, he looked at his wrist and back at the glaring captain.

_'But not as strong as his…'_ Vayu thought to himself.

Hitsugaya stood there as the boy's eyes kept looking down at his wrist, if there was something there…

Sensing a part of Hinamori's reiatsu inside the boy, Hitsugaya still couldn't sense anything about him. Thinking about his childhood friend's safety, he wouldn't let him escape anymore. Vayu turned his head and saw Hinamori from a distance holding papers in her arms. Hitsugaya looked as well and saw his childhood friend. Taking a step towards Hinamori's direction, Hitsugaya quickly blocked the boy's path.

"Don't even think about it…" the young captain threatened in a low tone.

Looking at how serious the captain was, Vayu soften his eyes_ 'So he does care about her…'_ the line was glowing faintly, suddenly an idea hit Vayu_ '…This might work.'_

Taking a step forward, Hitsugaya stood his ground. Hinamori sensed her childhood friend's reiatsu "…Shiro-chan?" looking around she saw him and Vayu having a all her papers, Hinamori's eyes widen "V-V-VAYU!?" quickly she rushed over to them.

Vayu looking at the captain and saw Hinamori running towards them and looked back at the captain "I told you captain…I am not your enemy."

"I don't know who or what you are but, I won't let you go near Hinamori…Not when I am around" Hitsugaya coldly said as he was about to lunge an attack.

"Shiro-chan!" Hinamori called out stopping him and turned around to see Hinamori run towards them.

Vayu smiled towards Hinamori, he put his hand across his heart and bowed "Hello Miss Hinamori…" he greeted as Hitsugaya's eyes widen from the reaction "Hinamori, you know him?" Hinamori gave a short nod "Erm…" embarrassed and devastated that she had to tell the truth "H-He is…"

"A traveling merchant" Vayu said as Hinamori's eyes widen. Hitsugaya remember her childhood friend receiving the bottle from a merchant the other day "…You're the merchant that gave her that bottle?" Hitsugaya asked.

Vayu nodded "Yes…My name is Vayu I'm not from here and I wanted to thank Miss Hinamori for being so kind and helping me when I was in need. I felt a small gift wasn't enough."

Still unconvinced what the boy said "Why do I sense Hinamori's reiatsu inside you…?" Hinamori stood there with her eyes shut closed _'Oh no! Shiro-chan is going to find out…!'_

"It's because I got hurt during my travels and Hinamori-san healed me…That's probably what you are sensing, her healing Kido" Vayu simply said. It was possible when using Kido some of the energy transfers into the person.

"I went on the hill looking for Miss Hinamori instead, I met you…I apologize for my rudeness, I was extremely tried from my travels and felt threaten by you even when I said I was not your enemy…" Vayu said.

Hitsugaya sighed feeling guilty for his actions as well "My apologizes as well…There was something different about you. If I known you were the merchant that gave her the bottle, I would have never attacked."

Bowing towards the captain "I understand, I may have a…Unique spiritual energy but I do not mean any harm to anyone. Thank you for understand, young captain."Hinamori looking at Vayu, he was so polite and charming. She had realized everything was going to be okay now that her childhood friend knows him only as a merchant.

"I hope if it's okay…I will be staying here in Soul Society and would like to visit around the districts" Vayu requested looking at Hinamori "Uhm…Of course!"Hitsugaya watched Vayu as he talked to Hinamori _'He isn't around here but…There's something different about him. I don't trust him'_ he thought as he looked at Vayu's eyes slightly glowing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **Hello Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans out there! It's Tuesday, meaning whaaat? UPDATE TIME *Cheers* yay! Damn you daylight savings, making time super fast now! Crazy...Making time go super crazy fast! MEH I hate you time...You're not my friend anymore. Traitor. XD LOL. I hope everyone is enjoying their week so far, see you guys on Thursday for the next update! Meanwhile, take good care of yourselves for me and STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"The Rumor"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

**Strange Bottle**

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 6: Makeover**

The 5th division vice-captain returning back into her office with her black haired guest following behind her, putting down the stacks of papers as he looks out the door to make sure no one was following them and closing the door.

Hinamori let out a relief sigh "Whew…Oh god that was too close…"

"Trust me…I've been doing this for a long time, I'm pretty sure I can handle myself" he said as he looked around her office which had a hint of peach scent lingering around "So…This is your office?"

She nodded "Yeah…I know it's a little messy but, I'll clean up when I get the chance." She quickly started to organize the papers as Vayu looked at her "The line is getting stronger…"

Lifting her head up "R-Really?" her cheeks blushed as he smiled "Yeah, how protective he was over you…He might be the one."

She smiled brightly knowing her childhood friend might feel the same way about her.

Vayu looked out the window "I think we should get you a makeover…" Hinamori turned her head "Huh? Makeover why?" Hinamori confused why he would say such thing.

"Just do it, let's go with Matsumoto-san was well" Vayu turning his head and smiling "we'll go tonight after you're done working…"

Hinamori still confused why she needed a makeover but, Vayu was created to help souls find their true love and probably best not to question his talent. "Okay…I guess" she said quietly and worked on her paperwork while Vayu looked around her office and read some books from her bookshelf.

After work, Hinamori and Vayu headed to the 10th division captain's office. Knocking on the door gently "Enter" Hitsugaya said as Hinamori smiled with Vayu entering the room behind her. He looked at Vayu "have you been at the 5th division the whole day?"

He nodded "Yes, Miss Hinamori was kind enough to show me around and as a thank you I would like to take Miss Hinamori and Matsumoto-san shopping."

Matsumoto turned her head with her eyes glittering wide **"WHAT!?** **SHOPPING!?** Oh my god, Vayu-kun you clearly know how to treat a girl out! Taicho, can I leave early with them? Please please **PLEASE!?"** she begged her captain.

Hitsugaya looking at his vice-captain with an awkward expression "…You haven't even finished your paperwork." Matsumoto put her hands together as if she was praying "I PROMISE to work on it first thing in the morning, Taicho!"

He sighed as he looked at Hinamori, he couldn't make his childhood friend waiting and if his vice-captain didn't go it would look like a date with just the two.

"…I guess. That paperwork better be done by tomorrow" he said as Matsumoto screamed for joy and hugged Hinamori **"THANK YOU TAICHO!** You should come too, more the merrier!"

Hitsugaya thought about as he looked at Hinamori and stood up from his desk "…Fine." Matsumoto cheered as she dragged Hinamori out the door. Vayu followed behind as Hitsugaya looked at Vayu carefully and left the office as well with the door closed behind him.

* * *

The group entered the village as the girls were in the front and the boys were in the back following the girls. Hitsugaya looking at Hinamori smiling towards his vice-captain and couldn't help smile as well. Vayu saw the young captain smile and look at Hinamori.

"You know…Hitsugaya Taicho, it doesn't hurt to tell her how you really feel about Miss Hinamori" Vayu said with a soft smile. Quickly Hitsugaya changed his expression "I don't know what you're talking about" he said with a serious tone of voice.

Vayu looking down at his wrist, the faint red ribbon was slightly turning red. Looking back up at the captain he chuckled "…I think you do, how you look at her and your expression. Who knows? Maybe she might feel the same way."

Hitsugaya looking at Hinamori with soft eyes "It's not something you could understand."

"…I think I could" Vayu said quietly to himself as he looked at Hinamori. The two had a strong connection yet there was a gap in between that need to be filled, yet the two were scared to end their strong and long friend that they had together.

"Ah! It's here; I heard they're the best to get a makeover!" Matsumoto said and turned around to the guys "We'll meet you at the tea shop when we're done!" she winked at Vayu as he took a short nod.

The girls entered the shop as the two boys were left alone. "Well…I guess we'll go to the tea shop and wait for them" Vayu said as Hitsugaya nodded.

Entering the tea shop, the boys sat across from each other and ordered their tea. "I never got the chance to ask you…" Hitsugaya said as he looked at Vayu "what kind of merchant are you…?"

Vayu put down his tea and smiled "Glass bottles…and other sorts."

Hitsugaya remembered his childhood friend received a bottle from the traveler with strange red sand inside it. "I see… Something particular what is inside those bottles? You gave one to Hinamori with red sand but, it seemed it wasn't any kind of sand I seen before."

"Ah yes, that is a special bottle I gave to her…The bottles I sell bring luck or something that people are looking for, similar to a lucky charm" Vayu touching the warmth of his tea cup "The one I gave to Hinamori…Was true love."

Hitsugaya arched his eyebrow "…True love?" he looked at the black haired boy with a awkward expression "why would you give her that?"

Vayu knew he had the full attention of the young captain and let out a smile "Because…A girl like that deserves to find true love."

"When she helped me, I saw her eyes were filled with love. So, I gave her the bottle to help her find her true love…As a gratitude for her kindness she gave me and I would want her to find true love. Wouldn't you think so, Captain?" Vayu lifting his cup and took a sip.

Hitsugaya sat there quietly, he didn't realize Hinamori was looking for true love or was in love. The person might be him but, he didn't want to fall into false pretenses.

Suddenly, Matsumoto came by their table "Ah there you guys are!" she said cheerfully and gave the leftover change to Vayu "Thanks Vayu-kun! We had fun, I even got my nails done while waiting for Momo-chan!"

Vayu nodded "I'm glad" he gave the change back to Matsumoto "Don't worry about the change…" Matsumoto smiled "Aww, you're too kind Vayu-kun! Momo-chan, you can come out now!"

A brown haired girl slowly approached them with a hint of pink on her cheeks. Hitsugaya's eyes widen seeing his childhood friend, no longer wearing a hair bun but a short bob showing her beautiful neck.

She looked stunning with her new hair as Hitsugaya sat there staring at her. Matsumoto smirking as Vayu looking at Hinamori as well, his elbow on the table and resting his head on the palms of his hand smiling at the two.

"H-How does it look,Shiro-chan?" Hinamori asked nervously as Hitsugaya snapped back into reality and looked away "I-It's alright…" Matsumoto could help chuckle at her captain's shyness as she gave a wink towards Vayu who nodded towards her with a soft smile and looked back at Hinamori.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **Hello hello! It's time for another update, I hope everyone is having a great day and tomorrow is Friday! FINALLY...Honestly, I've been working on a new fan fic but, been SO busy that I had to move it aside constantly- BUT! Don't worry once things start calming down I'll post it as soon as I can! Thank you for all your views and reviews! Was reading one of the reviews and someone guessed something correctly, you mind reader. LOL I hope everyone enjoys their upcoming weekend and see you guys all next week for a new update! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

**fuzzy213**

**Spotlight story: **"The Royal Visitor"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

**Strange Bottle**

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 7: Hinamori's True love**

Letting out a yawn, Hinamori stretched her arms towards the blue sky. It was a beautiful morning as she received lots of complements from her subordinates about her new hair style. Matsumoto had chosen the hairstyle for her and glad she chose it.

First Hinamori was a bit worried cutting her hair short but, the new look made her look mature and an adult. Hinamori smiled walking to her office, she slide the door open. Her eyes widen to find a white haired captain sitting in her seat with his elbows on the desk and hands together in front of his mouth.

"S-Shiro-chan?" confused why he was in her office, from his expression he was serious about something. Closing the door behind her, she walked towards her desk "What are you doing in here? Don't you have practice with your squad?"

He looked at her and examined her carefully "I had Matsumoto taking care of them…" he continued to look at Hinamori which was causing her to become nervous.

"Erm…I see, is there something I can help you with Shiro-chan?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Hitsugaya stood up and walked in front of her. Hinamori blushed seeing how close he was to her and looked away.

"Hinamori" he said as she looked back at him "Yes…?"

His eyes soften as he looked at her "It's…Nothing" he walked pass her and opened the door "tonight…Would you like to have dinner with me?" Hinamori turned around and looked at the back of his head "Huh? Uhm…S-Sure…" she replied with a hint of pink appearing on her cheeks.

Hitsugaya looked over his shoulder "Good. I'll pick you up at your place after work" he said and walked out of the office with the door closed. Hinamori couldn't help feel excited as she let out a bright smile to herself.

Hinamori started to spin around in the room happily with her eyes closed and giggled.

"Well…You seem like you're in a good mood" a voice said as she opened her eyes, she saw a black haired boy standing and looking at her spinning around.

**"Kya!"** Hinamori stopped spinning and fell to the floor.

He looked at her as her eyes were spinning "W-What…What are you doing in here, Vayu-kun?" she said weakly as her head was still wobbling. He crossed his arms and looked at Hinamori with a dumb fold look "What do you think? We still have work to do and you're just here spinning around like an idiot…"

Hinamori let out a bright smile "Hitsugaya-kun asked me to dinner!"

Vayu raised an eyebrow "Really? That's great news, Miss Hinamori!" he smiled knowing his talk with the young captain pushed him to slowly realize his feelings for her. Their progress seemed to be moving quickly than he expected.

Hinamori giggled "I can't wait for tonight! I wonder where we are going…" even though she had dinner with Hitsugaya several times she always excited. Vayu looked around her office and opened the window "Pretty nice view you have…"

She nodded with a bright smile; Hinamori sat down on her desk and worked on her paperwork. Vayu looked outside and stayed in the office with Hinamori. Without bothering her while she signed papers, he laid on the sofa reading the books she had quietly.

"Hey Vayu-kun?" Hinamori called out as he was reading the book. "Hm?" he replied with his eyes glued to the book. "Is there any progress on the red line…?"

"Well…A little, but still a bit faded red. Why, do you want to get rid of me that quickly?" He smirked as he lifted his head up to look at her. "Mou! I was just asking!" Hinamori said as she went back to signing her papers.

"You guys need to spend some time together for any improvements…Can't just hope the line turns solid" He said. Hinamori gave a soft nod "Hmm…True, I guess you're right." Hoping tonight, the line will change as she continued to work on her papers.

* * *

Almost three hours past as Hinamori looked at the clocked "Wow…Time sure goes by quick when you're busy!" she stretched her arms and stood up "Hey Vayu-kun, I'm going to go get some-"

Her voice trailed as she looked over at the sofa and saw him with his eyes closed as if he was sleeping. The book resting on top of his chest, hearing his soft breaths as he laid on the sofa.

"…Vayu-kun?" she called quietly, he told her he isn't living so he doesn't need to sleep. She saw his dark black hair softly glimmer streaks of red. Hinamori touched his shoulder and gently shook him.

There was no response as Hinamori shook him a bit more "Vayu-kun?" she called him with concern, suddenly Vayu's hair stopped glittering as he opened his bright glowing red eyes. Soon, they dimmed back to a low tone glow and looked at Hinamori.

"What are you doing, Miss Hinamori?" he asked looking at her worried face.

Letting out a relief sigh "Thank god…" she fell to the floor next to the sofa "You said you don't need sleep but you weren't waking up." Vayu sat up a little to look at Hinamori "Oh…About that…"

"There are times I'll go in and out of phases…It's because Mikage was calling me" He said softly as he took a deep sigh. "Mikage calling you…?" Hinamori questioned.

He nodded "Yeah, sometimes our creator calls to know about the updates and when we think we'll be returning back to him." Scratching the back of his head "That Mikage…" he growled under his breath.

"Anyways…Was there something you needed, Miss Hinamori?" he looked back at the girl as Hinamori completely forgot "Oh! I was going to get some lunch!" she stood up and rushed to the door "I just wanted to let you know, I'll be back soon!"

Vayu laid back on the sofa with his hand waving lazily in the air "Yeah yeah…I'll be here." He heard the door slide open and close leaving him alone in the room. He laid there quietly in silence as he looked up at the ceiling and thought about his conversation with his creator…

_"Hello Vayu! How's everything?" Mikage said with a bright smile soon there was a foot flying towards his face as Vayu gave his creator a swift kick._

_Mikage flew as he landed on the floor with Vayu looking down at him with dark angry red glowing eyes "You…You have a lot of nerve summoning me…You must have a death wish, Mikage."_

_"Ah! Vayu, you can't hit your creator…You're so violent!" Mikage said with a foot print on his face with a nose bleed. **"SHUT UP!"** he snapped "I still can't believe you just handed me to Miss Hinamori freely!"_

_Mikage chuckled "She did help me, very kind girl...Don't you think so? Besides it was you that chose her…" Vayu looked away with his hands inside his coat "…I guess."_

_"Come on Vayu, it's been years we came across someone who was looking for true love…Almost 50 years now" Mikage said with a gentle voice. Vayu looked away; it was true he had been inside his bottle for years. No one needed to find their true love…As if no one believes that true love existed anymore._

_Alone in the bottle, he had no one expect Mikage visiting him time to time but Vayu wanted more. He wanted to show how true love can be found by anyone with a small push and support. He felt…Useless and wasn't worth being created._

_Hinamori was his first customer in a long time and the day he was released from the bottle… He saw her. Sitting next to her friend and watching him carefully. He watched her beautiful face looking down at the captain._

_He saw in Hinamori's eyes the only person in the world was him. That's what true love was…_

_Vayu felt a hand on his shoulder as he raised his head up and saw Mikage smiling at him "I know you'll do fine Vayu, help her find her true love…I believe in you."_

His words echoed in his mind, returning back into reality. Vayu laid there as he put his arm covering his eyes. Slowly removing his arm away from his eyes, his eyes began to glow as he had a stern expression on his face.

"Find Miss Hinamori's true love…?" he sighed as he slowly sat up with his elbows resting on his knees and leaning forward staring down on the wooden floor. His eyes glowed red in a low tone as he looked at his hands. On his wrist, a faint red ribbon wrapped around "…Easy for you to say, Mikage."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **Hello everyone! Oh my goodness...I'm so sorry! It's been REALLY crazy busy- Honestly, busy isn't even close to what I'm going through. Chaotic and madness! I want to thank everyone who waited patiently and please DO NOT PANIC, I'm not dead! LOL. Just having a lot on my plate so, I hope you guys can forgive me if there is a few missed days :( So yeah, I've been really busy so I couldn't get a chance to update or even work on my fanfics but whenever I do get the chance I'll update I PROMISE! Thank you everyone once again for waiting and your views, really means a lot to see so much support and love! I hope things calm down soon so I can get back to regular updates! Take good care of yourselves and as always...STAY AWESOME!****Please NO FLAMES****

***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

**LilyLotusbud**

**Spotlight story: **"The Royal Visitor"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

**Strange Bottle**

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 8: Seeing is believing**

In the 10th division captain's office, the white haired captain leaned back in his chair and placed his brush down "Finally…" he sighed as he looked at the clock, it was almost time for him to pick up his childhood friend for their dinner plan tonight.

He looked over on the sofa as his vice-captain was reading a gossip magazine. "Matsumoto" he called out as Matsumoto quickly threw the magazine across the room to remove the evidence **"I'm working! I'm working!"** she said in a panic.

With an annoyed face, he saw everything and sighed "No you weren't…Just go home."

Matsumoto blinked as she looked at the clock "…Really?" shocked her captain was excusing her so early "Taicho? Are you going somewhere?"

There was no reply as he stacked the papers to the side and getting ready to leave the office as well "You **ARE** going somewhere! Where you going!?" she asked.

"None of your business, I said go home!" He snapped as he left the office with the door closed behind him. "Hmm…I wonder" she smirked as she decided to follow him out the door "Taicho! Come on tell me!" she said as the vice-captain's voice could be heard through the halls.

In the 5th division private quarters, Hinamori looking in the mirror making sure her dress was in place. She let out a bright smile excited to have dinner with her childhood friend. Thinking about ti was making her slowly blush...

**-Knock Knock-**

Hinamori turned around "Hai!" she said as she opened the door and saw her childhood friend. Blushing she looked at him out of his regular uniform and wearing a dark navy blue robe with black pants.

Hitsugaya looked at her as well, dressed in a light pink kimono with silk pink flower patterns. He was completely stunned how beautiful she looked "Hinamori are you ready to go?"

"Hai!" she replied cheerfully as they went to their dinner together. Walking outside together side by side, he couldn't help keep his eyes off her as Hinamori saw him staring "Shiro-chan?" she said.

He let out a soft smile "You look beautiful…Momo" Hinamori blushed from her first name called by him as she fiddled with her hands nervously. They walked to one of the best restaurants in Soul Society as Hinamori's eyes glimmered.

"Shiro-chan…I've always wanted to try here!" Hinamori said as Hitsugaya nodded "I know, that's why we're here…" they walked inside together but, didn't realize his vice-captain was stalking them as she peaked out from the bushes.

"Way to go, Taicho!" she said to herself "A date with Momo-chan at the most fanciest restaurants!? This is too good to be true!"

"Well…At least there is some progress, right?" a voice said from behind as Matsumoto turned her head to see Vayu leaning against the tree trunk with his arms crossed.

Matsumoto smiled "Oh good timing Vayu, here to see the two for yourself too!? Pretty cute right?" Vayu looked at them inside sitting and Hinamori smiling "…Yeah."

"I never knew Taicho would take Momo-chan out, especially to somewhere super fancy!" she said with excitement "Any progress on his love line?"

Vayu's eyes glowed as he looked at the young captain's wrist; he saw the line becoming stronger and nodded "Yeah…It's getting stronger." Matsumoto squealed "Nice! It'll be no time they're going to be together, right Vayu-"

Matsumoto's voice trailed off as she turned her head and saw him walking away quietly. "Vayu-kun? Where are you going?" Matsumoto called out but Vayu didn't bother to reply and continued to walk away…

"Shiro-chan, thank you for bring me here" Hinamori smiled as Hitsugaya nodded "well, you always looked at this restaurant whenever we passed by it."

She blushed knowing he was observing her without her knowing. Suddenly Hitsugaya placed a small box on the table; Hinamori looked at the box and looked up at her childhood friend.

"What's this?" Hinamori holding the box, Hitsugaya smiled "a gift…"

Slowly opening the small box, Hinamori's eyes widen as she saw a beautiful silk turquoise hair pin. She held it and let out a bright smile "Shiro-chan it's beautiful!"

She wore the clip on the side "H-How does it look?" she asked shyly. His eyes soften "It's perfect…" he reached for her hand and held it. Hinamori never been so happy in her life as they continued to enjoy their dinner together.

After dinner, they walked around to village and enjoyed each other company. Walking back to the 5th division, Hitsugaya held Hinamori's hand tightly as they reached her private quarters Hitsugaya opened the door for her.

"Thank you for tonight Shiro-chan!" she smiled. "It's nothing, good night... Momo" he smiled as he reached for the hair clip on the side of her hair.

"It really does suit you well…" he said as he touched the hair clip before turning around and heading back to his district. Hinamori waved good bye as he walked down the halls and Hinamori closed the door quietly.

Hinamori giggled to herself, this was the best night she ever had. Holding hands with Hitsugaya and receiving a gift from him. As she looked for some matches to light some candles, she realized she wasn't alone in the room.

She saw the window opened with the moonlight streaming inside her room. Vayu sitting on the window sill with his low glowing eyes looking out the window.

"…Vayu?" Hinamori called out as he turned his head and looked at her. Confused why he was in her room she walked towards him "What are you doing in here?"

His eyes soften "…Nothing. How was the date?"

"It was perfect! It felt like we were actually a couple on a real date!" she said with a bright smile. He got off the window sill and walked towards her table "I see...That's good to hear."

Reading his expression, Hinamori looked at the black haired boy "Vayu? …Is something wrong?" He stood in front of her table and picked up the empty glass bottle where he came from "I...I don't know, miss Hinamori…" he said in a low tone.

Playing with the bottle in his hands "Miss Hinamori…The days I've been here looking around, there were a few Shinigami connected to your love line but, not as strong as Hitsugaya Taicho's red color line."

Vayu took a deep breath as he held the bottle tightly in his hand "But…If I was to say, there was someone else with the same color line as Hitsugaya Taicho…What would you do?" his hair covering his red eyes as he looked down at the empty bottle.

"Same color line as Hitsugaya-kun…?" Hinamori questioned "I…Don't know, why?" She looked at him as he placed the bottle down gently on the table and slowly walked towards Hinamori.

"There's something I need to show you Miss Hinamori…" He raised his hand as Hinamori stood still. Placing his hand over her eyes gently, he closed his eyes and released his hand away from her face carefully.

Hinamori opened her eyes, her eyes glowing in a low tone red and saw something connect to Vayu's wrist. Looking down she saw a faint red color ribbon wrapping around his wrist.

"Vayu…What is that on your wrist?" she asked, he raised his wrist up showing her "This…This is the line showing who is connected to your love line…I'm connected to yours" he said as Hinamori stood there with her eyes widen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **Hello hello everyone! Puahaha, thought I wasn't going to update today right? Since I updated yesterday but- It is Thursday! Can't keep everyone waiting so I HAVE to update! I hope everyone is enjoying their week! Thank you EVERYONE for their support and love! Ah you guys are the best! We are coming to the end of this fanfiction, the next chapter will be the final! :) Thank you everyone and take good care of yourself this coming weekend, ah finally FRIDAY tomorrow...As always, STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**WhiteAlmond:** Hahaha, I know my updates got a little bit slow! But I will update when ever I get the chance! Spoiling you guys!? NO such thing, you guys all deserve the best of the best! Thank you for your support as always and your review! *HUGZ*

***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

**SSGMars. Soul. Stealer.911**

**Spotlight story: **"Scaring Hinamori"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

**Strange Bottle**

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 9: True love**

The 5th division vice-captain had her head resting on her arms on top of her desk. Lost in her own thoughts she looked at the paperwork that was on her table. She was completely out of it as she remembered what happened last night in her room...

_He stood there holding up his wrist in front of her with his low dimmed red glowing eyes. Hinamori stood there looking at the faint red ribbon wrapped around his wrist "How…How is this possible?" she asked in a low voice._

_Vayu shook his head gently "I don't know…This has never happened to me before…" Soon the ribbon disappeared as her eyes returned back to normal "It's…gone."_

_"No, the spell I put over your eyes just wore out. I wanted you to see it for yourself…" he said. "There must be something we can do! Ah, Mikage! Please, you have to call him!" Hinamori said but, he shook his head "I can't…Mikage is the only one who can call us."_

_"Miss Hinamori…There's nothing to change this, we need to hurry and get Hitsugaya Taicho to become your true love…If we don't, I might be yours" Vayu looked at Hinamori with sadden eyes "…I'm sorry."_

_Hinamori stood there confused how this could possible happen "Vayu…Did you have feelings for me?"_

_He stood there quietly as the cold night breeze entered the room, he didn't reply as Hinamori looked away. "Vayu…I can't return your feelings. I love Toshiro…" Hinamori held onto her chest._

_"I know…" he said in a low tone of voice "I guess…I just admired you the first day we met on that hill. You had so much love in your eyes, something I haven't seen for years…Something I've been looking for and attracted to."_

_Vayu soon wrapped his arms around her gently as Hinamori's eyes widen, he felt her heart beating against his own chest as he closed his eyes "I feel like my mind is too far away from my heart and won't listen when I asked it to stop thinking about you..."_

_Slowly he released himself away from Hinamori "…Please Miss Hinamori, Don't worry though." He took a step back away from her with his hands in his coat pocket and gently smiled "…I am here to find your true love…Not mine."_

_Vayu soon vanished, leaving Hinamori alone and the moonlight illuminating the room with the only sounds of the crickets chirping outside._

"Momo-chan?" a voice called out.

Hinamori returning back to reality and raised her head up to see her busty vice-captain "Rangiku-san…?" she said quietly. Matsumoto put her hand on her hips and holding something in her other hand "Momo-chan, what's wrong? You seemed troubled…"

"O-Oh, no it's n-nothing!" Hinamori quickly sat up as she waved her hands in front of her. Arching an eyebrow Matsumoto placed two lunchbox on top of her desk "this is from Taicho! He couldn't delivery this himself because he has a captain's meeting. Meanwhile I'll eat lunch with you!"

The two girls sat eating their lunch box; Matsumoto noticed her friend wasn't eating as she watched her play with her food. "Momo-chan, seriously what's wrong?" Matsumoto asked as she looked around the room.

"By the way…Where is Vayu anyways? Last time I saw him was last night when- Opps..." Matsumoto quickly she covered her mouth. Hinamori looked at her "Rangiku-san, you saw him last night? Where?"

Matsumoto became nervous "Well…Okay don't get mad, but I was stalking Taicho! I saw him go on a little date with you, which was so cute!"

"Mou! Rangiku-san!" Hinamori blushed. Matsumoto let out a hesitant laugh "Sorry sorry! I just had to find out where he was going! When I realize it was a date, I had to watch how cute you guys were!"

"Even Vayu was watching as well but, didn't stay for long…" Matsumoto taking a bite of her tempura. Hinamori looked at her food "Vayu was there too…?"

She nodded "Yeah, but not for long. He looked troubled about something…Did something happen between you guys? He's usually always with you" Matsumoto taking a sip of her tea.

Hinamori put down her chopsticks and looked down hiding away her brown eyes "Vayu…Has a red line connecting to me."

Matsumoto spit out her tea she was drink and started to choke. She looked at her friend **"W-WHAT!?"** Hinamori nodded as she slowly explained what happened last night after Hitsugaya brought her home after their dinner date.

"…Vayu could be your true love too?" Matsumoto sat there as Hinamori nodded. "How is that even possible…He isn't…Living or anything" baffled on how something could be someone's true love.

"I don't know either…But If we don't hurry, Vayu might be my true love…" Hinamori said in a sad tone. Matsumoto shook her head **"No way!** It's never going to happen! Taicho is your only true love, we can fix this!"

"Rangiku-san…" she saw her friend supporting her. "Don't worry Momo-chan, we'll get Taicho to confront his feelings and become your true love in no time! **LET'S DO THIS!"** Matsumoto putting a fist up in the air and accidently upper cut someone who was standing behind her.

"Eh?" Matsumoto turned around and saw Vayu holding his chin from the pain. **"Oh my gosh!** Vayu-kun I'm so sorry! -I mean, wait a minute… **YOU!"** she grabbed Vayu but his coat "How dare you fall in love with Momo-chan!"

Rubbing his red chin "That hurt Matsumoto-san…I don't know how it could happen either" he said. "Oh really!? How do we know if you're not just tricking Momo-chan seeing the red lines or not?!" Matsumoto yelled as Vayu covered his ears from her loud screams.

"Rangiku-san! Please stop, he is telling the truth I even seen it for myself" Hinamori trying to calm her friend from beating up Vayu into a pulp. Matsumoto released the boy as he still was rubbing his chin.

Matsumoto put her hands on her hips and sighed "Oh boy…We sure do have a problem, don't we? A love triangle?" The room was quiet as Hinamori avoided looking at Vayu.

Vayu looking at Hinamori with his red chin. He lowered his head; hiding his eyes under his hair _'Miss Hinamori…'_ guilt covering him as he bit his bottom lip. The one job he had since it's been years someone needed his help...He hated himself.

"I'm going to fix this…This can't wait any longer" Vayu clinched his fist, turning around and left the room with the door closed behind him. Matsumoto sighed "Seriously…How is that even possible to be connected to something like that? Come on, we need to find him or else he might do something really stupid."

Walking back from his captain's meeting, the white haired captain walking towards his division with his arms crossed _'I wonder if Matsumoto gave Hinamori the lunch box…She better not eat mine…'_

Suddenly, someone appeared in front of him. Hitsugaya stopped seeing Vayu looking at Hitsugaya with a serious face. "You…What do you want?" Hitsugaya asked as Vayu stood there.

"Hitsugaya Taicho…Do you love Miss Hinamori?" he asked bluntly.

Hitsugaya's eyes widen from the sudden question, he sighed "stop asking me questions that has nothing to do with you…" he simply ignored the black haired boy and walked passed him.

"It has **everything** to do with me" Vayu said in a low threatening tone voice as Hitsugaya stopped walking hearing what he said. Vayu turned around with his eyes glowing "Because…I'm in love with Miss Hinamori."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: **Hello Everyone! I know MEH- sorry late update again T_T man...I'm seriously failing at updates. Been super busy and I know some were waiting very anxiously for that final chapter! Thank you for waiting, here is the final chapter of "Strange Bottle" Seriously you guys, thank you for all your support and views! I couldn't do this without you guys...*Happy tears* oh gosh okok enough with the MUSHY STUFF! TIME FOR THE FINAL CHAPTERRRR! THANK YOU EVERYONE AND AS ALWAYS STAY AWESOMEEEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

**ILOVMUSIC, KiteNibbletz &amp; joyjoybunny20**

**Spotlight story: **"Scaring Hinamori"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

**Strange Bottle**

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 10: Seal the deal [FINAL]**

"It has **everything** to do with me" Vayu said in a low threatening tone voice as Hitsugaya stopped walking hearing what he said. Vayu turned around with his eyes glowing "Because…I'm in love with Miss Hinamori."

Hitsugaya stood there hearing what the boy said as he turned to see Vayu with serious eyes. His eyes were glowing red and clinching his fist.

"I knew it…" Hitsugaya quickly changing his expression and glaring at the boy. He always knew the stranger was too close with his childhood friend and how he would watch her carefully as if was admiring her "Since the day you appeared, I knew there was something different about you."

He looked at the boy with glowing eyes and placed a hand on his sword "…You're not living or a soul, not even a traveling merchant. Last chance, who are you?"

Vayu smirked "I knew you were always on to me…True, I'm not a living soul or anything. I was created by my master Mikage."

"He was the one who gave Hinamori the bottle which where I came from to help her find her true love" Vayu confessed as Hitsugaya's eyes widen. "That bottle…? You were inside that?" remembering the red sand inside the small glass bottle.

"Yes, after she accidentally opened me that is when I've appeared to help her find her true love. The night you asked me how I sensed you behind the tree, I didn't…" Vayu pointed at his glowing eyes.

"I could see invisible lines connected to Miss Hinamori's love line and saw yours, which is how I knew you were there…" he smiked as his eyes glowed "I am connected to her as well…"

Hitsugaya's eyes filled with anger as he unsheathed his sword "Whatever you are…I won't let you take Hinamori!" rushing to Vayu, he quickly dodged the attack.

**"Ah!** There! Momo-chan, I found them!" Matsumoto calling as she saw the two fighting. Hinamori covering her mouth "Oh no…**SHIRO-CHAN!"** they rush quickly towards them.

"At least I am not a coward unable to tell her how I feel!" Vayu taunted and continuing to dodge his attacks. _'Damn…He's good, I don't know long I can keep dodging him…'_ Vayu never faced someone skilled especially a captain level soul. Suddenly, Hitsugaya swiftly threw his chains as it wrapped Vayu's legs and pulled.

Vayu 's movement hindered and fell on his back as he was about to get up, he was met with a sword near his neck. Clearly, Vayu was no match for the captain as he took a gulp.

Hitsugaya holding the sword still as Vayu looking up at the glaring captain. "I won't let you take Hinamori because…She belongs with me" Hitsugaya confessed as Hinamori and Matsumoto reached towards them.

"I love her…I've always had" he finally said as Hinamori's eyes widen hearing the voice. Vayu smiled looking at Hitsugaya's wrist as the red was slowly changing into a solid color "Finally…You aren't holding back anymore" as he looked behind the captain. Hitsugaya turned his head and saw Hinamori with Matsumoto.

Lowering the sword "Hina..mori?" Hitsugaya said as she rushed into his arms and embraced him causing him to drop his sword on the ground. Hinamori's eyes were filled with happiness hearing the words she always wanted to hear as Hitsugaya slowly wrapped his arms around her.

Hitsugaya released Hinamori and saw tears flow down her cheek. "Did you really mean it, Shiro-chan?" she asked as Hitsugaya's eyes soften.

Wiping away the tears "Yes…I love you Momo" he said. "I love you Toshiro!" Hinamori smiled as he leaned to kiss her soft lips.

Vayu looked at his wrist as the red ribbon turned into a solid vivid red color and connected with Hinamori's wrist. "It's completed…" he said with a smiled looking at the couple embrace each other.

"Sorry for the interruption…But, can you take off the chains off my legs?" Vayu said as they looked down to see him helplessly sitting on the floor with his legs tied and trying to untangle the chains.

Moments later, Hinamori explained everything about Vayu and had the same expression when she told Matsumoto. "…You're serious?" Hitsugaya asked as Vayu and Hinamori nodded.

"Yeah Taicho, don't worry I said the **same** thing as well when they told me!" Matsumoto said "It's pretty overwhelming right?"

"Yeah…" still taken back and looking at Vayu who was smiling brightly.

Vayu chuckled "Now, I don't have to hide myself anymore. But, you guys are officially connected now." Hinamori's eyes widen in happiness in the arms of the young captain "Really?"

"Yes, I'm seeing it right now" Vayu said looking at their wrist with the solid red ribbon wrapped around. He raised his arm and looked at his own wrist "Once you found your true love, the others disappear…Mine is gone as well."

Putting his hands in his pockets and smiled at Hitsugaya "Good thing I played my cards right…If I haven't this would have taken forever!"

Hitsugaya realizing Vayu was only pushing him to the limit to confess his feelings for Hinamori. Hitsugaya gave a small chuckled "I see now…Clever."

Vayu chuckled as well "Haha…My apologizes Captain, It was the only way! I'm sure you can understand and forgive me."

Both girls confessed as they looked at each other and shrugged. Matsumoto looking at Vayu who was still there "Hey Vayu-kun, since your mission is complete and Momo-chan found her true love…How come you're still here?"

"Tsk" Vayu kissed his teeth with a stern look at Matsumoto "Want to get rid of me that badly too, huh?"

"Well, you did say once you complete your task you'll be returned to your creator…Honestly, I was expecting you to light up and flying away" Matsumoto said as she examined him.

Vayu chuckled "Well, I guess it is time for me to go…Captain?" raising a hand towards Hinamori with his palms up "May I borrow Miss Hinamori to seal the deal so I can go home?" asking permission.

"Seal the deal?" Hitsugaya asked with suspicion.

Vayu smiled and nodded "Yes, this is something we have to do in order for me to be free from the contract and I could go back home."

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori as she smiled at him "It's okay, he stayed and helped long enough…I know his creator would want him back safely." Hitsugaya nodded as Hinamori took Vayu's hand and took a few steps away from Hitsugaya and Matsumoto.

Holding both hands, Vayu looked into Hinamori's brown chocolate eyes with a smile "Miss Hinamori…Have you found your true love?"

Hinamori nodded "Yes."

He held her hands tightly "Miss Hinamori…" he thought about the first day they met on top of the tree and how she would try to force him to go back in the bottle. The memories that they shared, he smiled "…It was an honor to serve you to find your true love; you gave me the strength and confidence I needed knowing there is true love still existing in the world."

Vayu smiled brightly "Please be happy and I hope you won't forget about me."

She smiled "Thank you Vayu…You really are a special bottle." Hearing the words, he felt successful and needed. Lowering his head as his hair hid away his eyes "Thank you Miss Hinamori Momo…" smiling, Vayu swiftly lifted his head back up and leaned towards Hinamori locking his lips against hers.

Hinamori's eyes widen in shock as Vayu's body began to glow red. Soon his body was being lifted up as they broke the kiss. Hitsugaya rushing towards them as Matsumoto's mouth opened wide.

Hitsugaya clearly anger someone kissed his childhood friend and girlfriend in front of him** "Vayu, YOU BASTARD!"** Hitsugaya yelled holding Hinamori and looking up at Vayu slowly floating in mid-air.

He laughed and waving good bye "Haha that was sealing the deal, I didn't tell you because I knew you would never let me and I would've stayed** forever!** **Thank you and please take good care of Miss Hinamori!"**

Hinamori watched Vayu's body slowly disappearing as if his body was filled with fireflies. The lights going towards the sky and Vayu looking at Hinamori for the last time before his red lights went towards the sky and disappeared.

They looked up at the sky; Vayu was no longer with them. "Wow…He REALLY did light up and fly away!" Matsumoto said as Hitsugaya took his sleeve and wipe Hinamori's mouth from Vayu's kiss. "I wonder if we'll see him again…" Matsumoto said to herself.

Somewhere far away, a man sitting in his cart polishing his bottles and humming to himself, suddenly he saw a red lights as they gathered together and a black haired boy emerged from the red light.

"Oh Vayu! Welcome home!" Mikage welcomes the boy, Vayu climbing onto the cart and took a seat next to Mikage. Resting his elbows on his knees, he leaned forward looking at the polished bottles. "I'm guessing the kind girl found her true love?" Mikage smiled.

"Yeah…She did" Vayu replied as he held an empty bottle. Mikage looked at Vayu "You did a great job. That reminds me…What happened to your bottle?"

He gave a soft chuckled as he held up an empty glass bottle "I guess I forgot it, its fine…I needed a new bottle anyways." Mikage couldn't help seeing Vayu in a good mood, it had been years he seen Vayu smile like this.

Vayu looked up at the sky with his glowing red eyes and smiled brightly_ 'Miss Hinamori Momo…Thank you, I'll never forgot you.'_ Feeling the soft warm breezes blew though his black hair and listening to his creator hum to himself while he continued to polish his strange bottles.

**-THE END-**

* * *

Thank you for all your support for reading "The Strange Bottle" Please be sure to check out my other stories in my profile! I highly recommend reading any of my fanfictions! I know you'll enjoy it! Thank you again for your view and time for reading my fanfiction, I am truly grateful! Have a wonderful day!**-HitsuHinax1**


End file.
